Punches
by Toby Ragg
Summary: Logan is a violent person. But it's all out of LoVe


**A/N: my first VM fic. I like Logan's story, so I wrote some of it. To goes AU towards the end. Reviews are always appreciated.**

He'd gotten into a lot of fights in his life. He could really help it. People pissed him off, so he did as his father did. Socked 'em in the face. (Of course he knew that he would never do that to someone he loved. He was not his father. Never.) But three fights, three punches stood out. And it always came back to Veronica.

The first one was in he junior year of high school. He remembers he was on the phone telling Veronica about Duncan, and the Lily Kane Files (such a long time ago). That's when he heard a clunk, and Veronica's voice, nervous and farther away now. " Oh my god, what do you think you're doing?" When he heard that creep Ben reply, he ran to his car. He knew Veronica was keeping him on the line, hoping he would help her. Of course he would. He couldn't hate her forever (did he ever really?) when he got to the Camelot, he didn't see Veronica's car. He walked up to the balcony, waited until he saw her pull up. He hid a corner, hoping he picked the right floor. He knows he did when his fist makes contact with Ben's face. He punches him more passion them he's ever hit before. He's a little sad when Veronica tells him to stop. It felt good to save her.

When she kissed him, it felt even better to save her. He knew he wanted to do it forever. But Veronica wouldn't allow that. He had to struggle to keep up. But that first kiss was everything, and he knew, right then, for sure, she was the one.

He tried to stop fighting, but when Veronica's honor was on the line, he couldn't help himself.

Freshman year at Hearst was a bitch. He never knew so many bad things could happen in a year (well he did. but he wished he didn't) When since Piz had started to date Veronica, he had wanted to punch him, but he wouldn't. Veronica would go off on him, and that wouldn't do. So when the video surfaced, a small amount of joy surfaced too. But that was instantly blinded by rage. Piz needed to pay. So he did. Logan never fought that hard. It topped he Agent Ben fight for sure.

When he was done beating Piz, that's when he realized this fight for Veronica might have a bad outcome. Veronica's life wasn't in danger this time. She might not appreciate Logan beating up her boyfriends. So he wasn't totally surprised that Veronica didn't kiss him this time. She yelled. A lot. She told him to go away. So he went away to Parker.

He didn't enjoy himself.

That last fight was grand. There was no way Gorya (what that his name? it didn't matter) was going to get away with speaking to Veronica that way. Not he when was around. He punched and kicked. Heck, he even though food. And it was all worth it for the look in Veronica's eyes. That look they shared gave Logan something he had lost. Hope. God, he loved the rush. Not of fighting, but of fighting for Veronica.

He heard though the grapevine that Veronica had broken up with Piz.

They didn't get together, though. Veronica went to the FBI internship; Logan went to Mexico. When he returned to Hearst, he sought here out desperate to see her face. He was surprised to see it framed with short hair. He liked it.

It was the hair he had fallen in love with.

She wasn't ready. She told him that outright. Not even a hello. Just a rejection before there was an offer. So he waited. Waited for a whole semester. Until one night when she showed up at his door. He dad had been shot while busting up the Fitzpatrick's. He was still alive, but not doing well.

She needed him. But this was not the time to make a move. She stayed at his suite for months. Everyday they went to the hospital, to check up on her dad. He was going to be okay. Logan was happy for Veronica, but a little sad, that once he got better, she would move out and the suite would be empty again.

He wasn't prepared to kiss her. But he did. She was thanking him for being so helpful while her dad was hurt. She looked up with him with eyes that cared and he knew she was ready. So he kissed her. And she kissed back.

He told her that night, about his three favorite punches. She laughed, and kissed him. He had missed this, so much.

It only took him 6 months to propose. It took her 2 months to accept. It took 8 weeks to plan the wedding. And only 3 hours to finally get were they belonged.

Logan punched out a stalker who snuck into the reception, looking for Trina. Veronica only laughed.


End file.
